


"Hey. Best of wives and best of women."

by Princess_Crystal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, First post that I make on here is sad whoops-, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Crystal/pseuds/Princess_Crystal
Summary: Basically instead of just the song lyrics, I put small little things ig?Sorry I’m bad at summery’s-





	"Hey. Best of wives and best of women."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

"Alexander, come back to sleep." Eliza whispered from behind him. He hadn’t even noticed that she came in, he was lost in his own thoughts.  
"I have an early meeting out of town-" Alexander replied in a hushed tone. He wouldn’t- no, couldn’t tell Eliza about what he was going to do.  
"It’s still dark outside," she tried to reason.  
"I know."  
"I just need to write something down," He needed to finish his note for his next of kin. To tell him where’s he’s been. He’s prays that hell or heaven lets him in.  
"Why do you write like you’re running out of time?"  
"Shhh.." was the only thing he could say. He wanted to tell her that he was. He was running out of time. But he didn’t.  
"Come back to bed. That would be enough," Eliza pleaded.  
"I’ll be back before you know I’m gone." Alexander believes that Burr is honorable and would simply shoot into the sky, solving the matter. However, he couldn’t have been more wrong.  
"Come back to sleep"  
"This meeting’s at dawn." Alexander replied.  
"Well, I’m going back to sleep,-" Eliza said, truly oblivious to the events that were impending and the heartbreak she would soon feel.  
"Hey." Alexander said, remembering that the word was the first word he had ever said to Eliza, and possibly the last.  
"Best of wives and best of women." Alexander have a small smile to Eliza. Eliza smiled back and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.


End file.
